


5 Beginnings Han and Leia Never Had

by crystalfox



Series: 5 Things... [12]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: AU, Drama, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-16 23:30:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19328317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystalfox/pseuds/crystalfox
Summary: Part of my ‘5 Things’ series.These scenes take place in different AUs.





	5 Beginnings Han and Leia Never Had

**Author's Note:**

> For the [@hanleiachallenge](https://hanleiachallenge.tumblr.com/) on tumblr June 2019 prompt - 'beginning'.

**1.**

Han sees the advert on the holonet - reliable, experienced pilot needed for immediate start, offer of substantial pay. It seems like easy, well paid work, which he needs. Chewie complains, he doesn’t like the vagueness of the advert, Han could be signing up to do something dangerous, and since the requirement is only one pilot, Chewie won’t be around to protect him. Han reassures him that he’ll be fine. _Probably._

The ship he’s hired to fly is an old model, but it’s in perfect working condition. He sits in the cockpit, waiting, and wondering who he’ll be transporting and where they’ll be going. An older person unable to fly? A bounty hunter trying to keep under the radar? A rich kid who’s had an indulgent weekend? Of all the many possibilities he contemplates, he doesn’t predict the correct one.

The young woman enters the cockpit, blaster at her side, a droid behind her. She is beautiful but serious, like the weight of the whole galaxy is on her shoulders. She looks at him carefully, and nods quickly.

“Let’s go.” She orders, as she sits next to him. “I’m Leia.” She adds, as an afterthought.

“Han.” He smiles at her, trying to break the tension. “Where to?”

—— 

**2.**

Leia is on her way to a political summit where she is to present a speech when she hears the crash. It is a great booming _thud._ Everyone around her stills, looking around in shock, and she does too, for a moment, before she heads, without thinking, in the direction of the crash.

She doesn’t have time for this but those onboard the ship could be hurt and no-one else is rushing to check if they are alright. She can’t just carry on with her day without making sure no-one is injured. The ship is old and battered, so it’s hard to tell if it’s damage from the crash or just general wear and tear.

Leia easily makes her way onboard, it’s eerily quiet and she decides that’s not a good sign. The door to the cockpit is jammed shut, and she uses her blaster to open it. A man and a Wookie sit slumped over the control panel, she makes her way over to check on them. Both are bleeding from the head, the crash must have taken them by surprise, forcing them into the hard metal of the controls. However, they are stirring, albeit awkwardly and slowly, so they are clearly able to comprehend questions.

“Where’s the medkit?” She asks, trying to keep her tone light, but there is a note of worry there. If they are more seriously injured, she won’t be able to take care of them here. To her relief, there is an answer.

“Over….over there.” The man slurs, as he points in the direction of a panel in the wall.

She opens it to find an old, but still useful, kit and she patches them up. She doesn’t know who they are or what they are doing, but she notes that she feels more comfortable here than she would presenting her speech at the summit. In fact, she’s not even thinking about that at all as she works.

——

**3.**

Han has always hated the Empire. _Always._ But for him, like so many others, it was the only way out. The only way to get steady work, to see the galaxy, to survive. Nevertheless, he wants out, badly, but this isn’t the kinda of job you just quit. Leaving would be dangerous. However, when he sees her, the young woman, defiant and beautiful, he knows this is the time.

He is tasked with escorting this woman to a cell. She is a Princess, involved in the Rebellion, a political prisoner. He doesn’t quite believe it at first. She is well-dressed, refined, and a Senator’s daughter. Royalty. Not exactly the kind of rebel he had imagined. But then, she turns to him, giving him a nasty look, and informs him that if he intends to try and intimidate her, he better think again. And then he believes it, because in that tiny moment, he sees the rebel fighter in her.

They walk along the corridors, filled with officers and stormtroopers, for awhile, before they are alone. And Han realises it is now or never. So, instead of taking her into the elevator to the cells, he leads her to a docking bay that he knows will be deserted this time of night.

Her eyes widen in surprise as she enters the hangar.

“What-…what’s going on?” She splutters, tense and unsure.

He takes off his helmet, and removes her handcuffs, “We’re getting out of here.” Han then points to a ship that will, if she agrees, take them both to freedom.

She studies him for a few seconds, as if she is deciding whether or not to trust him.

“Alright. But I’m in charge.”

—— 

**4.**

Leia runs through the crowded streets, she can hear her heavy breathing as she goes, R2 is following behind her. The stormtroopers are on her trail but far enough behind that she can risk a glance over her shoulder. Just to see exactly where they are.

They are still in the distance, but they are catching up, and she allows herself a tiny moment of pleasure as she notes that she has gained so much ground. However, it is short lived because when she faces forward, she slams straight into a man.

He attempts to ask her if she’s ok, but she doesn’t have _time_ for that, she doesn’t have time to waste precious seconds on formalities, so she struggles upwards intending to keep going. But he stops her, grabbing her and turning her so she is hidden behind him, both of them standing in front of R2. If anyone was to glance in their direction, they might have assumed that they are a pair of lovers. But they are are not, obviously, even so, Leia notes that she does not feel uncomfortable, the man is respectfully keeping as much distance as possible in a pretend embrace.

“That was smart.” She murmurs, appreciatively, as she peers around him to watch the stormtroopers rush past them and disappear into the crowds ahead.

“You’re welcome.” He shrugs, as though it’s not a big deal, even though he has essentially turned her world upside down - everything has gone from perilous to safe in a matter of moments. “I don’t suppose you wanna tell me what you did to piss off the Empire?”

She smiles, and decides, that, yes, she can indulge such a request.

——

**5.**

As a senator, Leia does not have much time for socialising, her work is her life, and she doesn’t mind, this is what she signed up for. Still, it would be nice to spend some time relaxing. So, when Lando, her fellow senator, her closest political ally, invites her to his birthday party, she agrees. It will be lovely to spend some time in the company of a close friend and not think about politics for an evening. 

Lando had told her it would be a small get-together, but when she arrives, she learns that, according to him, _things got out of hand_ and the small get-together is now more of a large, lavish affair. Leia guesses there must be hundreds of people in the gorgeously decorated hall. Lando explains that he has to play host for awhile, and he points to a tall, handsome man standing by himself, asking her if she wouldn’t mind talking to his oldest friend, Han, who isn’t that great with social situations. Just for a bit, just until Lando is free to spend time with him.

“Are you trying to set me up?” She questions.

“No.” Lando replies, honestly. “But…thinking about it….you two might hit it off.”

Leia studies Han, standing awkwardly, underdressed for such an occasion, a bored expression on his face. “Unlikely.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback/comments/constructive criticism welcome! And if any writer wants to continue any of these, please feel free, just let me know!


End file.
